1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical scanning systems, and more particularly, to apparatus for mechanically moving a scanning array in the image plane of an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus generally referred to as image scanners or electronic cameras have been developed in order to provide a system capable of scanning a document while the scanner or camera is held stationary. Such a camera is disclosed in copending patent application Ser. No. 078,204 of Charles Lindberg et al. titled "Electronic Camera Employing A Solid-state Image Sensor," filed on Sept. 28, 1979 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, Datacopy Corporation. A ramdom-access controller for such a camera is disclosed in copending patent application Ser. No. 490,746 of Eric Schneider et al. titled "Random Access Electronic," filed on May 2, 1983 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, Datacopy Corporation.
In order to achieve all of the advantages of a random-access controller, it is desirable to have a camera whose mechanical structure provides tightly limited optical geometry error under allowable shock (impulsive) loads and vibrations of operation. It is also desirable to have a camera in which the array carriage that is moved along the longitudinal axis by a drive mechanism has mechanical structure designed for precise repeatability, high environmental tolerance, and low compliance.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved image scanner which is of such precision as to make it particularly suitable for use as a random-access camera.